


Knowing

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew Kurt by now, and he knew him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



Sam knew Kurt by now.

Knowing Kurt meant knowing the routines that he undertook every night in order to maintain his voice and persona in the most pristine shapes they could be in. Something about throat coat tea and moisturizer wipes, but it was like trying to understand a foreign language. So he nodded his head and tried to remember better for next time.

Knowing Kurt meant more than that though. It meant knowing what made him squeal with glee - the big things, like designer fashions, and the small things, like how Sam's hand lingered over his shoulder during a neck massage, or the way that Sam's fingers tapped out messages of love on the inside of his thigh. Kurt was a romantic at heart, and Sam enjoyed finding new ways to express his love - his current favorite involved tracing a heart somewhere on Kurt's body, and the way that Kurt's face shifted when he realized it - "oh my God, _Sam_!" he'd say with a grin - made it all worth it.

He knew that when he buried himself inside Kurt, and they faced each other in those most precious of moments, the keening noise that Kurt made made it seem all too real and precious. "I love you," he'd whisper.

"I love you too," Kurt would reply, and they would press their foreheads together and kiss, kiss like they meant it, kiss like the whole world was theirs for the taking, and laugh and rub their noses together and smile and have fun with it all. Together. Always together.

Sam knew all these things, and he knew them well. And he knew that his heart would always belong to Kurt, and Kurt's would always belong to him, and that made everything else more than okay. It was fantastic.


End file.
